


Close

by naebye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevators, M/M, NSFW, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naebye/pseuds/naebye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi get stuck in an elevator and Levi’s claustrophobia acts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

To Erwin, this isn’t an unusual request. 

The elevator ride up goes smoothly. The doors ding open on the twenty-fourth floor and Erwin steps into the familiar hallway dotted with plants and framed documents of achievement. Many employees are packing up and outside the large floor to ceiling windows in some of the larger, open offices the sky is darkening rapidly.

Levi’s office is the second to last on the right. Erwin’s always thought it has the most spectacular view of them all, overlooking the cityscape with a glimpse of the park, but Levi’s always brushed it off as whimsical nonsense. Erwin checks his watch – quarter to six – and lightly raps on the door.

His patience has always paid off and in no time at all the door opens. Levi looks disheveled but lets him in regardless of his self-imposed mess. Erwin gives him a once over and comes to realize how worked up this whole issue has caused Levi to become.

The door clicks behind him and Levi’s already situated himself behind his desk, furiously typing and clicking at his computer. “I’ll be another ten minutes,” he says quietly.

Levi’s office isn’t the largest, but a few promotions over the last couple years have definitely provided him some perks. His office is his own, free to decorate as he pleases, and as Erwin idly walks around, thumbing through the bookshelves peppered with some personal momentos, he can’t help but smile at what he finds: a small picture frame here, a small potted plant there – most of them gifts from one occasion or another.

There are two cushy chairs in front of Levi’s desk, separated by a small coffee table with a few informative pamphlets and business cards. Erwin takes a seat and crosses his legs. Secretly he watches Levi pull the loose strings of the day together – though Erwin has a hunch he isn’t usually this stressed on any other day.

Levi’s always been a well put-together person. Their first date he was the epitome of sharpness, and the first time they kissed Erwin was pretty sure he tasted mint in his mouth three days following. He was cool and in control; excellent at his job and well-liked by his employers and coworkers – even with his sometimes too-serious attitude. Every now and then Levi would come home frazzled and overworked, overstressed, but looking at him now Erwin knew that this was entirely different.

“I made reservations for us at Luciano’s,” Erwin says to break the silence. “We haven’t been there in a while.”

Levi’s eyes flick up to him but they don’t linger for long. “Sounds good.” Judging by how he’s staring at the computer screen now and the frantic way he’s clicking the mouse more than necessary, Erwin knows he’s stalling.

Pushing himself back to his feet, Erwin clarifies gently, “They’re set for seven. If we leave now we can catch a cab and -”

“It’s okay. I’m done now,” Levi interrupts him. He powers the computer down and pushes his chair in. Underneath his lips he licks the front of his teeth and Erwin rounds the desk just as he grabs his coat.

He knows how much Levi loathes himself for this weakness. Erwin tells him it’s only natural for some people but he’s pretty sure Levi lets his words pass through one ear and out the other. Erwin’s gentle as he bodily envelopes his partner, pressing Levi’s back against his chest. Levi’s rigid against him, ready to set off at any moment. Erwin lightly nuzzles his face against Levi’s neck, whispering, “I’m here. It’ll be okay.”

“I know,” Levi says back, albeit a little shakily. “I know.”

“Just think, you’ll be criticizing yourself over this whole thing in less than ten minutes,” Erwin presses softly, hoping the light humor will help Levi to relax.

Levi just shakes his head, his body coiling even tighter as he breaks out of the embrace and pulls his coat on. He doesn’t look at Erwin as he grabs his slim briefcase and keycard. He locks his office behind him and they start off with a brisk walk down to the elevator bank. Levi walks ahead of him, trying to exude confidence, but with each step Erwin can see the deterioration someone else might miss.

He received a phone call a little after his lunch hour. Erwin had been happy to see the caller ID, but his smile had wilted a bit when Levi told him both staircases would be closed for the remainder of the day. Something about renovating or replacing rubber tiles and an excess of dust and other chemicals that would cause all the doorways to be sealed with plastic and otherwise locked. Erwin had nodded into his receiver with understanding. Although the reasoning wasn’t the same, this wouldn’t be the first time he’d been called on to be an “escort”, as Levi preferred to name it.

Neither of them watches as the screen above counts the ascension of floors. It’s just the two of them standing there and Erwin wonders if they’d be better off with others riding with them. It might give Levi a better reason to ground himself – he’s always cared about appearances to a degree and Erwin’s certain that he wouldn’t want to reveal this weakness before anyone. But then again, the addition of other passengers might have the opposite effect.

“It’ll be fine,” he murmurs as the small rings become louder with each floor. They’ve gone through this many times – with or without others. Erwin has confidence this time will be the same. He attempts to take Levi’s hand – brush the tips of his fingers – but Levi sees him try and moves his hand away. The compartment finally arrives and dings loudly as the doors glide open innocently. “You’ll be fine,” he reiterates, forcing himself to take the first step forward.

Levi follows him and suddenly the doors are sliding shut. No one else is in the small space with them and Erwin offers a reassuring smile as he presses the button for the ground floor.  Its quiet save for the hum of the central air and soft cranking of metal above, and within seconds there’s a shift below their feet and they’re descending.

Erwin knows better than to dote on Levi now. He will stay quiet and tense until they’re clear out of the building. He stands firmly, staring without an expression at the polished floor. Levi’s fingers that are curled around the briefcase are stark white, and his other hand pinches the hem of his dress pants tightly. The small rings as they pass floors falls to the background, and Erwin keeps his head up and counts down.

The elevator stops at the eighteenth floor and the doors open to no one. Levi licks his lips and Erwin shifts his weight, a little annoyed that they had to stop for nothing. He sucks in his breath as the doors close again and they descend another three floors before they feel the compartment begin to slow once again. Erwin’s continued his counting but as they continue to slow, he realizes that they’re not going to quite make it to the fourteenth.

In his mind he cannot help but drawl _of course_ the second the elevator comes to a dead stop between the fourteenth and fifteenth floors. He wants there to be a hurried jackass on the fourteenth who’s too impatient to wait and has taken it upon himself to jab at the buttons too many times. He wants something tangible to blame, something easy to fix. Instead, Erwin stands there collecting his thoughts and keeping an eye on Levi as he gives it a few seconds.

Nothing happens and Levi shifts. Erwin takes the cue to hit the emergency call button without appearing panicked. Thankfully, a voice echoes in the small space, asking for the problem. Erwin easily relays the situation, keeping his voice even. The operator tells them they’ll send help shortly – five minutes – and Erwin expresses his thanks.

When Erwin turns back to Levi, his partner has his eyes closed tightly and a vice grip on his briefcase. His expression has turned pallor and Erwin finds himself approaching cautiously.

“Levi,” he says quietly, just barely over a murmur. He touches Levi’s hand, and then his shoulder. “Levi.”

“I’m fine,” Levi snaps and he twitches as if he wants to slap Erwin away but his body is so rigid he’s practically frozen himself in place. Grey eyes are sharp and overly alert. Erwin presses his lips together when he notices the faint shaking in Levi’s shoulders. “I’m…” his voice is breathy, “…I’m fine.”

Moving slowly, Erwin lets his hands travel down Levi’s arm. “Just breathe,” he encourages, his fingers drifting until they hit Levi’s clenched fist. “It’ll be alright.” Gently he runs his fingers along the knuckles. He has to get Levi to relax, even just a little bit. He knows how five minutes can feel like an eternity for Levi. “I’m right here.”

Eventually Levi’s grip begins to loosen around the briefcase and Erwin offers him words of praise the moment the sleek box is set onto the ground. He entwines his fingers as a replacement and expects his hand to be crushed, but the pressure never comes.

The sound of Levi swallowing is near deafening but Erwin doesn’t pay much mind to it. Levi’s closed his eyes again, though not as tightly as before and Erwin continues to talk to him. He lets his free hand curl around his partner to bring him a little closer, where Levi _knows_ it’s safe, and runs his fingers up and down along his tense spine.

“You’re doing great,” Erwin says, watching Levi through his lashes. He wants to tell Levi to look at him, but he knows better than to do that. Seeing his surroundings will backtrack their progress. If he can get Levi in a makeshift place in his mind, away from the confines of the compartment, the better. “Just another minute and we’ll be -”

Above them something sounds like its sparking and fizzling. Erwin keeps his hand moving along Levi’s back and winces when he hears a creak of metal and he can’t tell if it’s from above or behind the doors. He bites his tongue to hold back a slew of profanity when the lights flicker off.

“Erwin.”

Levi knows the lights are out – the way his breath was sucked in is proof enough. Now Erwin’s hand is being crushed and Levi’s breath has become audible. Thoughts of trying to hit the emergency com again come to mind, but Erwin knows Levi won’t allow him to leave his side let alone take a few steps to the left. Besides, he reminds himself, people already know something’s wrong and that we’re here.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s sit down.”

Levi’s nearly pressed against him and Erwin can feel the frantic hammering of his partner’s heart as he tries to keep his breath and fear under control. It’s obvious with each passing second that it’s a losing battle, but Erwin’s determined to not let Levi unravel completely. He keeps his hands on Levi the whole time as he lowers them both to sit down, and he wraps his arm around Levi’s waist to keep him secure against him.

“You’re doing fine,” Erwin murmurs and Levi shakes his head against him, denying it. “It’ll be alright, they know we’re here.”

Levi says his name again – it’s wispy kind of whine that’s laced with tension and fear and borderline panic. Erwin knows he’ll have bruises dotting his hand when this ordeal is over, but he bears through the pain. “How do you feel?” he asks instead.

“Sick.”

Erwin presses his lips together – it was a question he needed answered but at the same time it is unnecessary and unhelpful. “Can I tell you about my day?” he asks instead. To his relief, Levi nods against his shoulder.

He tries to draw his day out and embellish it with gossip he would otherwise skip over, but in the back of his mind he’s still counting the minutes. It’s nearing ten and he’s trying not to worry himself about when the help is due to arrive. He doesn’t need to add to Levi’s own anxiety.

It’s as he’s nearing the end of his day when Erwin notices that Levi’s hands have strayed to his chest. He hadn’t realized his crushed hand was let go, and it takes a second to realize what Levi’s doing. Shaky fingers push back the folds of his unbuttoned coat and suit jacket, trembling along his dress shirt and trying to roll against his hidden skin. It’s a poor attempt, but Erwin quickly understands.

“Do you want me to…” he says quietly, shifting so Levi can have better access. With one hand Erwin pops a few of the top buttons, allowing skin on skin contact.

Levi lets out a shaky sigh and Erwin is struck by the strength his partner displays even now, in the face of fear. He feels proud and reaffirmed that Levi really can pull through this and that he won’t crumble after all. Even in the height of panic he can still find a way to keep himself collected enough to know how to center himself, never mind the unconventionality of his method.

“Erwin,” Levi breathes, wriggling against him, and Erwin immediately knows Levi’s not begging or pleading, but rather, asking him to say it’s all right, that he’ll be okay, “…I need...distract me.”

He’s gentle when he peels back Levi’s jacket and untucks the white dress shirt underneath. The silky tie comes undone easily enough, and it’s Levi who tugs him in for a blind kiss that catches Erwin off guard at first. Levi’s heart is still beating like a hummingbird against him as he deepens their kiss desperately, the heat between them growing as a passionate distraction.

Levi rolls Erwin’s bottom lip between his own and Erwin bites Levi’s in return, hoping the small dose of pain will help. Levi’s hands are frantic against him, pulling at his shirt to bring them closer, to feel safer. Erwin cups the back of his partner’s neck and runs his other underneath Levi’s shirt to feel cold, sweat-slicked skin.

Levi’s still trembling against him, but Erwin can tell the difference between the absolute panic and pleasure-ridden just by the way it feels. Levi’s somewhere in between as he plants kisses down Levi’s neck and takes his time sucking along his collarbone. A wispy groan swirls around his ear and Erwin lets his fingers travel up to circle around half-erect nipples. He’s pleased when Levi’s body pushes against him, asking for more.

Somewhere in the midst of it all Erwin’s been yanked down at a horrible angle that’s beginning to put a strain on his neck. He takes a moment to loosen his own tie, but it hardly does any good. However, this is the least of his problems as every second passing is another step forward to relaxing Levi away from his fear. Erwin blindly unbuttons the rest of Levi’s shirt and runs his hands along expanding ribs, murmuring expressions of encouragement and small words only reserved for the bedroom to further distract Levi.

Erwin’s peppering kisses along Levi’s jaw and lightly tweaking his nipples when one of Levi’s hands catches a wrist. His shirt is tugged impossibly closer, and in a small voice caught somewhere between a whine and absolute distress Levi breathes as he brings Erwin’s hand down to his crotch, “…please, hurry.”

Hardly hesitating Erwin presses his hand against the bulged trousers. Levi releases a quiet moan and Erwin shifts so that he’s directly in front of Levi. Gently he pulls those small legs apart like it’s a practiced art and he leans in close to kiss Levi fully on the mouth as he undoes the leather belt and unzips him. He lets his hand dive right in and he’s unsurprised that Levi’s only half hard.

Erwin grips and lets his hand glide up and down until Levi writhes and curls tightly around him. His hips move with Erwin’s hand and his breaths begin to speed up as pleasure truly beings to replace anxiety.

“I love you so much, Levi,” Erwin whispers heatedly. This fear of Levi’s has never bothered him, despite what his partner may think. It’s who Levi is; it’s who Levi has to overcome. Erwin doesn’t love him any less for it, and he feels that it’s important in a moment like this to remind Levi that he’ll be here for him in his every time of need.

He’s pulled into another harsh kiss and Erwin speeds up his pace. Levi’s cock is hard and slick in his hand now and Erwin has no qualms that Levi’s claustrophobia has been pushed to the back of his mind. Their kiss ends sloppy as Levi moans wetly against the corner of his mouth, moving his hips erratically and seeking more than just release - escape.

Fingers dig into his shoulder painfully and Erwin’s pulled closer than ever. A hot gasp of breath fans into the crook of his neck and Erwin feels teeth scrape against his skin briefly as Levi comes. He keeps his hand moving, sticky as it is, and gradually he feels Levi relax in his hold.

As much as he can see in the dark, Erwin can tell that Levi’s exhausted. The adrenaline rush of panic along with the flood of pleasurable sensations would whip anyone out of their right mind, and as Erwin eases Levi into a better position against the compartment wall, he sees that Levi’s eyes are indeed drooping.

Moving to rest his own back against the metallic wall Erwin pulls Levi to him so that he’s half situated on his lap. He makes quick work of cleaning Levi up and zipping his trousers and buttoning both their shirts. He stuffs both their ties into his jacket pockets and wraps his arms around his partner.

Levi’s head lolls against his shoulder and Erwin murmurs, “You’re tired.” When Levi says nothing, Erwin continues with an easy suggestion, “You should sleep.”

To Erwin’s immediately relief, Levi slumps heavily against him. Where his arm is wrapped around Levi’s chest, Erwin can feel a steady heartbeat and evening breath as Levi succumbs to sleep. He shifts a little until he’s comfortable and double checks with his free hand that he didn’t leave anything unopened. Above he can hear metal creaking and the echoes of very low voices that Erwin assumes is the help.

\--

Outside the horn of a car slices through the thick morning fog that obscures their street. Erwin’s pulling his jacket from the rack and double checking to see if he has everything he needs. He glances at his wristwatch to see that he’s running two minutes late and he hurries down the stairs, though he’s careful not to trip. Simultaneously he’s slipping on his shoes and buttoning his jacket close, and the second his hand begins to reach for the door handle, Erwin’s stopped.

Levi looks tired – there are dark circles under his eyes and Erwin knows Levi’s in a mood due to calling out of work for today on his suggestion. Erwin smiles and pulls his partner in for a hug, asking him if he’ll be alright for the day.

“I’ll be fine,” Levi says without an inflection in his tone. Grey eyes glance up and Levi pulls Erwin back down by the shoulders to kiss him on the lips. His hands linger on Erwin’s arms, almost like he doesn’t want him to go, but finally he continues, “Come back safe, okay?”

Erwin has the door halfway open, and with a gentle smile he steps out, replying, “Only for you.” 


End file.
